Will You Be Waiting There?
by autumnsbeginning
Summary: Thanks for reviewing. Tell me what you think of this one, too. I wrote it a couple of months ago, changed it some and made it better than before, in my opinion...


**AN**: Thanks everybody, for reviewing 'What's Happened to This World'! I hadn't expected so many positive comments… I can read my poetry and automatically see several errors! Also my meaning wasn't very clear in this one. I know a lot of people don't agree with me on this topic, and I can see where you're coming from definitely. Thanks to: **Mrs. A. Hamilton, rappapop-** I agree with you totally and that's definitely the point I was _trying_ to make with my poem, **Simone-** it's funny that you should think that, because I normally do not have that great of form, especially since my pattern started out with ABAC while the rest of the poem went ABCB… but thanks for your comments, even though it was _not _as 'well done' as you say! All your nice words make me _feel_ like my poems are well done. **Xians Suck -**I have to say you do have a point, but I have to say I don't agree with it. Every child grows up seeing different things. Don't you think that a child growing up watching Bambi and Disney movies would act different (as an adult) than a child that grew up watching Sleepy Hollow and R-rated movies? Parents have a choice about what they let their kids watch, what they want to influence them as they grow up. But then they grow up… so technically, if it weren't for the movies in the first place, parents wouldn't even have to _worry_ about what their kids watch. There would be nothing bad to influence their children, nothing to protect them _from_. I hope you understand what I'm saying. **Mrs. Fluffy**- I love your name! Thanks for the compliments… that's all I can really say! **Crystal**- I may be your hero, but you're my superwoman!

Guess my 'note' turned into an essay…

Anyway, this poem is something I wrote a few months ago. That Sunday, my pastor started his sermon out like this: "You wake up one morning and you get a phone call. It's your best friend's parents. They tell you that your friend has been in a car accident and that she might not make it. This hits you hard as you hang up, but on the way to the hospital, you realize that your friend is not a believer. You've had several times to tell your friend about God's love, but never really had enough courage to approach them about it. And the next week, at your best friend's service, you stand crying and blaming yourself. Do you have enough courage to spread God's word now?"

Remembering all my best friends and putting myself in that position, I had great motivation for this poem…

* * *

_Will You Be Waiting There?_

I had so many chances

To express just how I felt

It hurt when I was silent

Less than the blow this dealt

Now you're gone forever

The guilt won't stop flowing

To know that you may have died

Without ever knowing…

That I love you

Still love you now

I still have had

A hope somehow

That you would know

Without me telling

Of God's love for you

That knows no quelling

See, there's no more chances

To tell you of the love

Because now you've passed away

Down below or up above?

Now I fold my hands

In thoughtful, tearful prayer

When I get to heaven, now

Will you be waiting there?

* * *

**AN (rather standing for Another Note than author's note**): Since you all seem to have liked that quote I put before my other poem, I'll give you the lyrics to one of my favorite songs by Rascal Flatts from which I took the quote from. Some of the words aren't as to-the-point as the quote, but here you go:

* * *

_Mayberry_

Sometimes it feels like this world is spinning faster  
Than it did in the old days  
So naturally we have more natural disasters  
From the strain of a fast pace

Sunday was the day of rest  
Now its one more day for progress  
But we can't slow down  
Cause more is best  
All in the process

But I miss Mayberry  
Sittin on the porch drinking ice cold Cherry --- Coke  
Where everything was black & white  
Pickin on a Six String  
People pass by and you call them by their first name  
Watching the clouds roll by  
bye bye

Sometimes I can hear this whole world shoutin  
Through the trees as the wind blows  
Thats when I climb up here on this mountain  
And look through God's window

No I can't fly  
But I've got two feet  
To get me high up here

Far from the noise and city streets  
My world receives the peace

But I miss Mayberry  
Sittin on the porch drinking ice cold Cherry --- Coke  
Where everything was black & white  
Pickin on a Six String  
People pass by and you call them by their first name  
Watching the clouds roll by  
bye bye

Sometimes I dream I'm driving down an old dirt road  
Not even listed on the map  
I pass a dad and son carrying a fishing poll  
But I always wake up every time I try to turn back

But I miss Mayberry  
Sittin on the porch drinking ice cold Cherry --- Coke  
Where everything was black & white  
Pickin on a Six String  
People pass by and you call them by their first name  
Watching the clouds roll by  
bye bye


End file.
